Through Sickness And Through Health
by MrsJashakabra
Summary: When Hatori falls ill him and Tohru begin a special bond. They'll do anything to make it last.TohruxHatori reviews please!
1. Job Offer

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its yummy characters.  
  
"Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun!" Shigure shouted. "We have to leave! You know Akito dosen't like to wait!" "I don't friggin wanna go!" shouted Kyo from upstairs. "Well, you know what? You don't have a choice! Me and Yuki and Tohru have to go too!" Shigure shouted back. Tohru and Shigure waited as Kyo made his way down the stairs complaining and grunting. Yuki came down soon after, looking nervous, a blank look in his eyes. "Why would Akito suddenly call a meeting for all four of us?" he muttered to himself. "Don't sweat it Yuki, I'm sure its no big deal." Shigure said to him quietly. "Isn't Hatori driving us?" Kyo asked. "No, we have to catch a taxi... Lets go." Sigure replied, and started out the front door, the three of them following him. They walked through the woods silently until they came to the road and caught a taxi. "I wonder what the meeting is for." Said Tohru, breaking the silence. "We'll find out when we get there." Replied Kyo, then continued looking out the window into the dark night sky. They arrived at the Sohma main house minutes later and walked to Akito's. "Well, well, well, you all came." Said Akito in his whispery voice after they had all sat in front of him. "There seems to be a problem." Akito continued, "Hatori, our family doctor has fallen slightly ill with a cold, and I want one of you to take care of him, cook, and clean until he is well. You may talk amongst yourselves and decide who. I will be back in a few minutes." Akito rose and left. The four turned to each other. "I have a really important meeting at the publishing office tomorrow, so I don't think I'll be able to take care of Ha-chan." Shigure said sadly. "Tommorrow, my sensei who trained me in the mountains is coming to visit me and we already have plans." Kyo said.  
  
"I definetly can't cook and if I try to clean his house it'll look worse than it started." Kyo said apologetically. "Well, I don't have plans and I can cook and clean." Tohru said happily. "Then its decided." Shigure said. They retreated to their sitting positions as Akito walked in. "Who have you chosen" Akito asked. "Tohru." Said Shigure. "OK, she'll stay the night with him and until he gets better." Replied Akito. "Can we drop some clothes of for her or something?" Asked Shigure. "No, she'll be fine. Now, take her to Hatori's and leave." Akito said briskly and left. They walked over to Hatori's and said by to Tohru. Tohru opened the front door and saw Hatori blowing his nose at the table. "Hi!" Tohru said cheerfully, "I'm here to take care of you!"  
  
Reviews please, if you would! 


	2. Nursing

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its yummy characters. Thanks for all the reviews! Ch. 2- Nursing  
  
Hatori looked up to see a smiling Tohru.  
  
"Who sent you? He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Akito."she said, walking to him and putting a soft hand on his forehead.  
  
"Akito? How long are you staying?"  
  
"Till you're well. Now, what medicine have you taken?"  
  
"A fever reducer."  
  
"What are your symptoms?"  
  
"Headache, muscle aches, fever, cough, and sneezing."  
  
"Ok, I'll go run some water for you to take a hot bath. While you're in it I'll make something for you to eat and an herbal tea." She turned to the bathroom and there was the sound of running water. She left the bathroom and went to the kitchen. Hatori walked to the bathroom. Hmmm, maybe I'll like having Tohru take care of me. Since the day she said the same thing about melting snow as Kana, I've had the same attraction to her as I had to Kana. He thought to himself, as he unclothed and slid into the hot water.  
  
Meanwhile, Tohru was in the kitchen, happily cooking food for Hatori. He's so handsome! I always feel all warm inside when I'm around him. She thought to herself. She heard the water being drained a few minutes later and set food out on the table. Hatori came out in baggy pajama pants and a tee shirt. He sat down and began to eat quietly after he thanked her for the food.  
  
"Is it good?" Tohru asked.  
  
"Its fine."  
  
"Oh, good."  
  
"Well, Akito wouldn't let me bring any clothes, so could I borrow a shirt or something to sleep in?" I asked him.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Man, he sure is boring. She thought to herself. He finished eating quickly.  
  
"You should go to sleep now." Tohru said.  
  
"Ok, I will."  
  
He went to his bedroom and came out with a tee shirt.  
  
"Oh, thanks." She said to him.  
  
"No problem."  
  
She went to the guest room changed. She blushed. It was baggy on her and went to the middle of her thighs. She came out and Hatori was washing the dishes.  
  
"Oh! Don't worry about them, I'll do them later!" Tohru exclaimed.  
  
"Ok." He replied.  
  
He turned around, and when he saw her in the shirt and he blushed. Tohru looked down and blushed too. Tohru is so damn cute when he blushes! Hatori thought to himself. He waked to his room and Tohru followed. He got into bed and Tohru tucked his sheets in around him.  
  
"Goodnight, Hatori." She said to him in a quiet voice. Suddenly, as her eyes gazed into his she seemed so innocent and unresistable. He stood up and kissed her, then laid her on the bed. There was surprise in her eyes and he kissed her again. When he kissed her again, to his surprise, she didn't pull away, but kissed him back with just as much passion.  
  
Reviews please! This is just the beginning, but don't worry, it won't go over PG-13. 


End file.
